Displeased Trichotomy
by The Sacred Pandapuff
Summary: You know you're just being used, don't you? So what we should ask is... How long are you able to ignore that fact? How much more can you bear? We both also know that your life is... How should I express it? OVER. BLRaito AU


**The Sacred Pandapuff:** First of all, I want to thank everyone who happened to end up to the first chapter of this story. Thank you!  
It all started out in the Summer. joutsenlauluja (that looks retarded but she insisted that I write it like that even though it is the beginning of the sentence, jerk) suggested that we'd team up and try to write a fic together and I quickly agreed. The plot (the little part of it that we have in our minds yet) has been developed by me on my family's four day lasting trip to London, which was purely brilliant thank you. I have to do something to keep my bored mind working… and so started out the BLLight insanity.

**joutsenlauluja:** (It must be written with small j ! I'm sorry ,) I want to say thanks to everyone who're reading this too. So, thank you.  
Yeah, as Pandapuff said, while she was in London, I was kinda bored and tried to write one of my stories but I had this terrible writer's block… I couldn't write anything. It was frustrating and stressful, I love to write and couldn't do anything… So I wondered if there was someone who'd like to write a fic with me. It's very different to write with someone than to write alone.

**The Sacred Pandapuff:** Yeah, enough about that. We've been quite lazy and all, putting this together took us… over a month? But now that the project's really ON, at least I promise to dedicate more of my time to write and bring hopefully faster updates.  
The first chapter might be a bit… boring. But in the second one it starts getting more lively, I promise. I actually already have a hilarious and disturbing idea… not spoiling you.  
We also had quite a few hilarious things writing this chapter that slowed us down. joutsenlauluja should tell more. If you can make out anything she says, she might get hilariously hysterical.

**joutsenlauluja: **……. And there she goes. Pandapuff accidentally wrote "more of my time to eat" instead of "more of my time to write" and I was like "WHAT THE HELL"… Maybe she takes a potato chip and eats it. Just watch her, L.  
Yeah, we… Had fun…With some parts of the fic, like Lights codename… But you'll hear about that later !

**The Sacred Pandapuff:** Yup. But I have a feeling that you're already tired of this… enormous Authors' note. Yay. Longest ever. So we should just get on with it.  
So… enjoy and stay tuned for more. Because the later chapters are the ones that are actually interesting.

* * *

**DISPLEASED TRICHOTOMY  
1. ****Take the road less travelled by**

_"You know you're just being used, don't you?  
No one has actually ever denied that. So what we should ask is... How long are you able to ignore that fact? How much more can you bear? We both know that you're either going to leave quietly or bring it up._

_... And whichever it'll be, we both also know that your life is... How should I express it?_

**_Over_**_**.**"_

* * *

This place was very different than the luxurious mansion and hotels theold man standing on the walkway was used to. The traffic of Tokyo was absolutely horrible; people bumping into each others, yelling, chatting and laughing loudly and cars hitting the break in order not to overrun outrageous street-crossers.

The weather was nice, though. Small rays of sunshine managed to reach the ground from the puffy clouds floating up in the sky graced with the colour of the little forget-me-nots for that particular day. The wind blew refreshingly, almost taking the man's hat with it and blowing it to the face of another individual who happened to walk on the street on this lovely afternoon.

The man straightened his jacket and sighed, bringing his thoughts back to the case he was about to step into. It had been a cruel and bloody run yet again, so he would have to take it as slowly as he could, and still remind himself that he was in a rush, and give some sympathy for the young man he was about to meet.

He grabbed the worn doorknob and turned it casually, pushing the white door allowing him entrance and smiled to a young man in a black suit and a peach-coloured tie nodding to him and raising from his seat behind the wooden table with a few small piles of paper and a white telephone which's wires were running on the floor as unnoticeably as possible.

The man crossed the room with blue and white striped tapestry and grey tiled floor, having to avoid bumping into a small tea-table so he wouldn't knock down and break a glass with a few half-shrivelled miserable flowers.

The man greeted him lightly with a shake of the hand and led him further in the house, as if he would just want to get over it quickly so he could return to his sudoku hidden under several stray papers he was supposed to look after.

Some people were like that, after all. Complete slackers with no sense of responsibility and compassion to people who were being let down by what life had graced them with.

* * *

Yagami Light swept his grown caramel hair to see the book which he was trying to focus on better, his aching neck yearning a small growl from him. He sighed and put the book down the cover up not to lose track of where he was in and buried his head in the table exhaustedly, breathing slowly in the smell of cleansing products and sweat his hands had left in it. He closed his burning eyes and tried to relax for a moment, pushing every personal thought away. Or that was what he was trying to do. Succeeding… it was a completely different thing nowadays.

He groaned again and raised his head from the table, letting it hang back tiredly, trying to keep himself awake. After all, he didn't feel like falling asleep again to face the dreams of vivid images of blood splattering, the feeling of horror clenching his heart as he panicked and screamed and ran, ran as fast as he could, just to get somewhere safe, _anywhere_… Hearing the steps behind him coming closer and closer, desperation and animalistic rush of adrenaline rushing in his veins as he panted and just kept running, tears running down his cheeks as he stumbled forward, feeling guiltier than ever, forcing himself not to turn back, to save himself and leave his loved ones… And the pain came, _the pain_…

No, he had to stop going through it again; otherwise he'd get another panic attack. He could already feel sweat running down his shaking form and hear the sound of his rapidly beating heart filling the room. He swallowed for a few good times, trying to force the blank face back and get his downwards turned edges of mouth up and in control again.

His beating heart was slowly starting to get back to its normal rhythm. That was a good sign. His head was throbbing, though, and he was feeling a little bit sick.

His mind was calming down with his body and his eyes felt heavy, even though it was only early in the afternoon.

…No. He would not sleep. He'd face another sleepless evening and night with his lights on and a few complicated books in his hands to challenge his brains, keeping them working instead of shutting down. He wiped his forehead and glanced at his book again.

He didn't feel like reading it that much. Not really. But it did keep his mind off things he'd rather not think about. That alone made it worth reading and memorizing so he could move on to more challenging ones to keep his slight interest engaged in the activity.

He breathed in deeply and picked the book up again, staring at the black letters for a while without really managing to make them out. He blinked his eyes angrily for several times and read a few words before he realised he didn't remember them anymore.

He almost slammed the book on the table but kept his cool and laid it down gently, letting his tired form relax once again.

He ran his hands through his hair, granting himself a little comfort before wondering if he should give up with reading and try to come up with something else to do. He cut the idea short, reminding himself that there wasn't anything else to do that would keep his mind off of things better than the books laid before him in neat, tall piles. He ran his fingers on the covers with a half-hearted smile and tapped his other hand's fingers rapidly on the table, creating a rhythm to focus on.

Not to mention, he had been told that there'd be a visitor today. Someone offering him a place to study and live if he lived up to their expectations.

He briefly wondered why anyone would want to offer a place for a possible maniac whose family had just –

He accidentally knocked down the pile of books and watched in shock as they fell, loudly hitting the floor and creating a mess he would simply not allow being in his neat room, no matter how tired of picking up books he was.

He had gotten distracted again. This was his mess, and he was going to clean it up.

He rose from the chair slowly, running his paled hand on the edge of the table before kneeling down and starting to pick up the books in order, widest down and smallest up so they'd look more organized.

He put them on the table again and bit the inside of his lip slightly.

Why was _everything_ coming crashing down? He hadn't done anything to deserve going through this torture.

He regretted all the days he had just been walking home from school, bored out of his mind and greeted his family briefly before locking himself in his room and lying on his bed doing nothing and wondering if life was ever going to change.

Oh, how much he'd give to get those times back. If he just had a change to live those precious days differently…

But what was the point of thinking like that? There was no way he could ever get back in time and change everything. He remembered reminding his own friends of that when they had made stupid mistakes and come to him for support.

He had just told them to live on. That was all they could do, wasn't it? Try to make up to it and not to repeat the same mistake again, living in hope things would turn out better one day, that maybe they'd be given another chance.

He didn't like his own advice at all at the moment, no matter how reasonable it still sounded. It just didn't give him any delight. Moving on did sound like a great idea… but if it meant that he'd have to face everything, he'd really rather not.

He sat down again, angrily crossing his hands and legs.

It didn't actually matter whether he liked his own advice at the moment or not. _Try to make up to it and not to repeat the same mistake again… This _hadn't been _his _mistake. Though he had felt guilty for just running away, he knew he couldn't have done anything in order to make the situation turn out better in the end and certainly didn't blame himself for what had happened.

_Oh fuck, not again! _Wasn't his mind going to give him even a short break?

Maybe not, but someone else did. That certain someone knocked his room's door and, without waiting for any kind of response, opened it. One of the workers. Light didn't remember her name, it didn't interest him. Maybe it would've, if the situation they were in would've been different. Now just… Nothing really interested him. Nothing but the books he could get his hands on and drown himself in to block out the reality around him.

"Yagami-kun, would you please follow me, you have a visitor", the woman said with her syrup voice. It was her attitude and voice that told him that this person was mostly used of dealing with little kids or retarded or… His glance hardened at the thought. Oh no, he was not going in there. That was just humiliating! To be humiliated while beaten down… this place really was sick.

The orphanage had lots of teenagers pouring their bad feelings to others with hatred and bullying and little children with tiny bits of naivety and good will. They tucked his shirts and said that he should just wait for someone to take him away to a loving family and then he could just forget whatever had happened to him before.

How could he ever forget? It was his _family_. What a disappointment he'd be if he'd allow himself to forget even the tiniest memories of their smiles, voices, scents, reactions, everything… It wasn't right. He'd never forget. None of it.

Light stood up without giving the woman a nod or approval of any kind and followed her through the hallway to another room. There was an old man sitting on a blue armchair, his hat covering the face so he couldn't see it. The man was clearly not Japanese. For a while he wondered angrily if this had something to do with the trial of the person causing all of his pain. He was sick of them, standing there and being asked questions about what he had seen, heard, what had happened… in them, he had to let everything come back again in order to get justice for his family members. They felt like they never ended. Every time the same things, the man's lawyer trying to find any kind of holes in his story. It made him sick. How could someone fight for the man who had brutally… Who had done it without much of regret? He deserved to already go and rot, why were the trials still going on?

The man turned his head to smile at Light, who just stared back wondering if he should move forward and shake the man's hand or say something – but the old man stood up and opened his mouth first.

"Pleasure to meet you", his smile widened, "You may call me Watari."

* * *

Accepting such a rashly-made, abnormal suggestion as this would be rather dumbly done by me, wouldn't it, Watari?" L mumbled to one if his personal mobile phones from his quite a generous collection, holding it in a tight grip between his index finger and thumb, sitting on his scuttling, soft and spacious armchair, other hand tapping his knees, eyes focused on the collection of delicacies spread on the table before him.

Honestly saying, he was tired. Tired of the persuasion Watari had started on his new whim. He didn't get those very often, but when he did, he was so persistent that L found himself hearing the same things repeated in almost every single conversation. That if something was tiring.

He knew what Watari had to say already, so why wouldn't he just hang up and go back to spend time with his sugary goodies and a complicated case to occupy his mind with?

...Yes. The respect he held for the older man. For all the good things he had done for him.

But it didn't mean he liked listening to this.

"_Yes, L. He is sixteen. I know he's a tad bit old for this… We raise young sprouts, but tend to ignore the older ones. But we're talking about Yagami __Light, the son of NPA's Yagami Soichiro. He's never done an IQ test, but if we look at his school records and see the statements of his teachers and dig a bit deeper, we can see that he's flawless in many subjects, chemistry, physics, maths and literature to name some. Highly over his school level. And he hasn't seemed to be trying much. We may hold a gem here, L."_

Tad bit old indeed. If you were even 14 years old, you had to be extremely intelligent and promising to get in. They were supposed to raise kids to inherit the title of L, think about it and it only, try their best and live to justice. They had to be made L's successors, none were when they were brought in, they grew up to be so.

Sixteen years old… way too old for brainwashing anymore.

"_He can get far if he's trained by the right people. Maybe as far as you have come, he might be the right person to succeed you. His father was working for NPA and he has no records of mischievous doings so we can assume he believes in justice. If not, it's easy to make him believe in it. He's incredibly intelligent, L."_

Yes, Watari, yes. All of this had been gone through for hundreds of times. Several times a day to be exact, some of the conversations being one-sided, when he had finally gotten fed up with it and decided to ignore the older man.

Not to mention, when he stopped to analyze himself, he found a little part of his mind jealous. Yes, he, the world's greatest detective L, jealous for a boy whose life was a living nightmare, probably living in turmoil and fear of a complete, unfixable breakdown. It was almost hilarious. Yet it was not. Thanks to the jealousy.

Why was he jealous? Well, why not? All this attention being paid to a single Japanese teenager with brightly working brains. Might get as far as he was… That wasn't delighting. He was _the_ best. There was no one who was supposed to really come to the point he had, maybe even exceed it. No way. He wouldn't allow that. No one surpassed L.

Yet the slight hint of a threat was maddening.

Yet again, if he'd have this… unfortunate individual at Wammy's, completely under control, the percents of the chances of them becoming rivals would drop drastically. He could reign over this individual, instead of him growing up somewhere and starting to work like L, maybe getting even more reputation than he had, stealing his contacts and cases.

He reached his hand to grab a green gummy bear and popped it in his mouth, chewing for a while, thinking of his answer. There was no way he'd appear to say it like he wanted the boy in here.

"_L, you're taking it personally"_, Watari's scolding sigh rang in his ear and his eyes narrowed. He reached for another gummy bear, hand twitching.

"There is no reason for me to take this case personally. You must be mistaken. I'm just surprised that you are willing to ignore the way your orphanage works for this single individual. It's almost as if you were losing your touch", L said, his voice a tone colder than normally. "But I guess you'll just keep persuading me until I give you permission. This is also very oddly done by you, judging by the fact that it is you, indeed, who owns the orphanage."

"_Is that your way of saying that I have your permission?"_

This was not one of the detective's best days.

"…Yes", he agreed, and could swear the atmosphere had gotten warmer. Just by a simple word. It almost appeared that Watari was easy to put on a good mood, but to L that approval had been incredibly hard to give so he disagreed stubbornly.

"_I will try to persuade him to come with me to Winchester as soon as possible, then"_, Watari said slightly worriedly. _"He's old enough to have a say in this, so there might come some complications."_

L found himself smiling, pleased with the possible hell of persuading Watari might be giving to this young prodigy. "You'll manage it. Call me when you'll arrive."

He hung up the phone and sat quietly thinking for a while, moving only to pop a piece of chocolate in his sugary-addicted tongue, letting it melt and swallowed after a few good bites.

He pulled out a small picture of Yagami Light they had found from his school data and brushed his lip softly.

Who knows… maybe the boy wouldn't be yet another eyesore.

* * *

Light was sitting on a noticeably more representative chair on a small room with a table with a computer and a can of pens and pencils, not to mention the porcelain coffee set for him and Watari. He assumed that this was one of the worker's office. He wondered if the room's occupant had to be kicked out for a while by the owner to allow a confidential talk this old man had requested before arriving.

A confidential talk with him. About a place to stay.

He was highly suspicious.

So he eyed the old man who had finally taken his jacket off and laid it on the back of the chair and was momentarily occupied by pouring coffee in their cups.

"Should I leave space for milk? Do you want sugar?" the man asked kindly. Light shook his head.

"No, thank you. I prefer to drink it black", he answered with his polite manner and even faked a small smile, trying to find something from the room to focus on to keep his mind occupied while the man was silent. The tapestry was filled with pastel coloured roses as was the lacy tablecloth as well.

The occupant of this office was most certainly a woman, obsessed in a tidy space, fond of traditionalism, old-fashioned and willing to live a boring life surrounded by only pretty things, suggesting a naïve personality. On the table was a framed photo of one of the female workers on a white dress, holding a several year old boy in her arms, a rather forcedly smiling man next to her.

So that was a bit of her background.

He came back to the reality as the old man turned his attention back at him, still smiling.

"I believe you have heard that I am here to offer you a place from an orphanage in Winchester, Great Britain. It is build for highly intelligent children, being raised to become more knowledgeable than they could ever become with normal school training. But before I can tell you more, I'm afraid I have to hear whether you'll be willing to come with me or not", the old man said, sipping coffee. There was a gentle aura radiating from him, but Light found himself angered.

"In Europe, you mean?" he said, bitterness slightly dripping through. "Tell me a good reason to leave the last thing I still have from my former life, being a life in Tokyo, behind to go to this brilliant orphanage school of yours."

Watari crossed his fingers and leaned to the table, his eyes staring straight into Light's.

"Maybe… a fresh start and lots of new books, people and education to keep your mind occupied enough to mislead it from the thoughts you try to block. Some time to adjust before starting to deal with it. I believe this place doesn't offer it enough, am I right?" Watari said.

And Light knew that the man was right. It would probably be much better so.

But he… he couldn't do it.

He shook his head, sipping down half of the fillings of his coffee cup, trying to get enough caffeine in his system to give a kick he needed from passing out. "I'm afraid my answer is still no. It sounds tempting, but the trial's still going on. I can't leave it. Not before I'll see some justice. So I'll pass."

Watari sighed. "Yes. The trial."

Light nodded, sitting uncomfortably in his chair. Had this man really come for him all the way from Winchester, just to get turned down? He almost felt bad for the man.

Yet in another hand, this man was just another person trying to catch orphans in his sleeve, collecting them like toys. He wasn't a toy, and he hated to be toyed with. Life was a cruel game, and he didn't like being dominated by anyone, especially in his weak state of mind.

"I know someone whom I could persuade to take care of this case and seal it with the worst punishments he can put the limits on. There's a lot of evidence that cannot be overlooked, and his personal opinion matters a lot to the police and public", Watari continued. Light raised his eyebrows.

"And who'd this person be?" he asked, not really caring about the answer.

"L."

Light's cup fell from his weak fingers and shattered to the floor, coffee staining the white carpet.

"That wasn't even funny", he hissed and grabbed a cloth to wipe the mess away, hand getting punctured by shards of porcelain, blood starting to stain the carpet as well. Watari was quick to move his hands away from the pieces and pull the shards out of his damaged and shaking hand.

"The staff will take care of that. And you'd hear more about L and my connection to him if you'd take the place I'm offering you", he continued persuading while looking at the wounds like a kindergarten teacher.

Light bit his lip lost in reasoning. "…So because of L, this conversation and the orphanage itself are confidential."

It did make sense. There weren't many other reasons.

"That would be right", Watari answered, still smiling. "Do you trust in L?"

Light let out a small laugh. "I don't know him. I can't trust him. And what if this is all just a big lie of yours?"

The man smiled, pulling a bandage from his pocket and tying it around Light's bleeding hand. "I guess you'll have to decide whether you believe my word or not and go with the whim to get more answers and proof."

Light bit his lip. "…Fine." He raised his head to look at Watari's eyes determinately. "Tell me more and make him finish the trial and I will come with you to this orphanage school with you."

Watari smiled and took his mobile phone from his pocket. "I guess I'll have to warn them of our arrival. Pack your belongings and I will take care of the paperwork and we'll be ready to go. You'll hear everything you need to know on our way."

Light felt nervousness overtaking him as he let Watari push him gently out of the room. So quickly? He was surprised. He had expected to get several days at least to still spend in his current residence, curiosity filling him fully. His stomach felt a bit sick. He had never been abroad before. This was all fascinating in its fullest.

He had no idea what he had agreed to yet.

Yet it managed to excite him as he packed his minimal amount of belongings, leaving things behind, but not forgetting a 2000 picture having photo-album.

No. He didn't want to forget. He just needed some time. Some time without thinking about it.

When he'd be ready, he was sure he'd love his family all more.

It saddened him. The pain would never end. It was like cancer torturing him before finally putting him in his eternal rest.

* * *

Yagami Light was… choking. There was a rather disgusting feeling stuck in his throat, making it hard to swallow and breathe. His eyelids were drooping, a fact he was trying to keep to himself to protect his ego. He didn't want to be forced to take a nap either. So he hid his eyes behind his nougat hair, walking beside the man, Watari, L's servant, towards the office of this new orphanage.

He forced himself to breathe calmly as he thought about the events that had occurred to lead him to this place. How he had been guided to a black limo and driven to the airport where they had taken a private jet to fly towards Britain. During the flight Watari had told him several things about Wammy's house, but he had also avoided the subject of L himself.

The tiny bits of information were given to him, but he still felt like he knew nothing. Everything was littered with secrets, staining the important and most exciting parts and leaving holes in his knowledge, meaning that he'd be in the dark for a while before taking the matters in his own hands and investigating the truth out.

What he knew now, was that Wammy's house was a private orphanage school for highly intelligent prodigies, being raised to compete for earning the title of L if something was to happen for him.

That probably meant that he had just been added to the list of possible heirs. And to make sure he would be THE heir, he'd have to do his best and knock all the other runners down with his intellect and dedication.

To one day maybe become L…

It didn't really sound that bad. He could punish criminals, rid the world of the most disgusting, rotten individuals endangering good people's lives and ruining them, leaving them shattered and driving them over the edge. If he could be L, he'd be able to make a difference. Fight against it. Suffocate it so it would decrease.

That sounded something he could work on. Not to mention that it sounded complex enough to keep him entertained for a while, shredding his mind off the things he avoided thinking about.

But still… The way to the orphanage itself had been so luxurious that he had been nervous of what to expect.

Now that he was walking alongside Watari towards the headmaster's office, seeing young children running around and pointing at him curiously, he didn't feel any less nervous.

At least this place's atmosphere seemed to be better than the other orphanage's. Maybe this would be like home and people around him would become friends, family and enemies.

Family…

His train of thoughts was luckily cut by the sound of an opening door and a gentle hand guiding him to the room by pushing his back slightly. He stepped in, Watari following and saw another old man looking out of the window and turning around to face the opening door.

"Why, hello Watari. And you must be Yagami Light", he said, turning around, his wrinkled and kind face staring at him. Light nodded and swallowed slightly.

"Afternoon, sir."

The man smiled and invited him further to the room with his hand.

"His codename and dormitory should be discussed about, Roger", Watari said as he took a seat and motioned for Light to sit down as well. Roger sat down to the other side of the table, pulling out a file with a small and gothic R printed on top of it from one of the drawers.

"For once you must understand that once you agreed to come to Wammy's house, you left your whole life before behind. It should never be discussed about anymore, to your own safety. Your name and nationality must be kept as a secret as well, and so should be the tragedy you lost your parents in", Roger explained calmly, rubbing his fingers together. Light stared in shock.

"…You're telling it to me like it shouldn't matter anymore. Like I should deny the fact that it ever took place", he said monotonically, hands threatening to shake.

Flashes. He forced to keep his eyes open and focused on Roger's face.

"No. We could never ask for that. What we're telling you is to keep it in, mattering to you and you only, creating the background that is hidden from other people except for me, Watari and L himself", he said. "It's in case of emergency."

"You mean that if I get far by raising as a successor for L, any papers and hints of my existence could be fatal", Light concluded. "I understand."

"So what we are going to do in here, is give you a codename you'll use while socializing with the other occupants. You'll notice that they have their own codenames as well", Watari said. "Yours have been decided on the day we decided to take you in here. Your letter shall be R, coming from the Japanese way of pronouncing your name 'Light' as 'Raito'. A short name you shall be using will be Ripped."

Light snorted. "…Are you serious? _Ripped_?"

"Yes. Ripped. That's the name that's been decided to give to you", Roger said, looking hesitantly at Watari who nodded encouragingly. "You aren't the first one who isn't delighted with the given name, but you will get used to it in time."

Ripped. _Ripped._

Shred to pieces with blood splattering to the walls, screams echoing in the room and sweat prickling down his trembling form, pain clenching his eyes, breath hitched…

"Are you alright, Ripped?" Watari asked snapping him out of it. He noticed his eyes had widened in fear and his breathing had sped up.

"Yes. I'm fine. The name is fine."

But it was _not_. The name _was not fine_. It was cruel. He wondered if everyone in this place had gone through such torture. To be named something so disgusting, so disturbing after everything he'd been through already-!

But he could bear the name. If he could bear everything else that had happened so far… the name couldn't be the last pun. He wouldn't allow it to be.

_He could deal with it._ He knew he could.

"Then we should discuss about your dormitory", Watari said. "I believe we discussed about this, Roger."

Roger seemed to tense up, eyeing Watari hesitantly but not putting up a fight over his superior. "…Yes. We discussed about this matter. We have rooms for pairs in this orphanage and there is one occupant currently without a roommate."

How odd. It would've seemed so natural and ordinary if it wouldn't have been for the tones that the men spoke and the looks they changed. Roger didn't appear to be very fond of this particular person.

_Oh god, don't let it be a jerk_, Light thought to himself, the thought annoying him. He didn't like the idea of a roommate anyway. He had always had his own room, even at the previous orphanage. He didn't like other people touching and exploring his stuff, maybe watching him sleep or do other things he did. Not to mention he didn't want to wake up screaming and having a roommate annoyed by it. Or to notice it anyway. It was pathetic.

"Room 13. The current occupant there is B. Backup", Roger said, handling him a paper. "Here are the rules that go within this orphanage. Read them through and behave, young man. Show example to the younger students."

He nodded. Room thirteen, huh? Well at least he seemed to have some backup there. Ha ha. How hilarious.

His life seemed so different. From perfection to imperfection. Or whatever his current situation was. He found it quite quirky.

"I understand", he replied, taking the paper and pocketing it.

"But it's already 10 PM. Watari will escort you to your room and tell Backup to show you the places tomorrow. You'll be following him in his lessons until we can make up your timetable. Hopefully that'll be within a few days."

Light found himself nodding again and standing up as Watari did too, grabbing his luggage and raising it from the ground. His muscles had weakened slightly, but they had not disappeared. He was still pretty fit, even though he seemed thinner and paler.

"I'll see you later then, Ripped", Roger said. Light bowed politely.

"Nice to meet you, Sir."

Then he stepped out of the room, following the other old man walking calmly with a warm smile on his face, eyeing the children around them. Light could tell the amount of people had increased, rumours probably spreading quickly of a new occupant in this isolated place.

He'd probably be the number one topic for a while.

A few teenaged girls were pointing at him and giggling, waving hands shyly and blushing.

So there were some that did that even if they had some brains. Hopefully they wouldn't start a fan club or refuse to leave him alone if he needed it. Because lately he'd been in the need of his own space and it was already going to be invaded by a roommate.

Hopefully the roommate would be bearable. He just needed to get used to it and try to get along. Getting along wasn't that hard if he tried… he just hoped the roommate wouldn't be a dirty, dumb, violent and mischievous. He had to have at least that much luck.

Watari knocked in the door. Light stood curiously next to him.

No answer.

Watari knocked again. "B?" he asked with a slightly raised tone.

Light could hear footsteps creeping closer to the door which was pulled slightly open, revealing a young man with a wild and messy ebony hair and dangerously glowing red eyes. The man had pulled on baggy jeans and a white shirt.

There was no light in the room. B's face lit up with an obviously fake, mocking smile.

"Another roommate for me, Mr. Wammy? How generous", he said, cocking his head to the side, making it look natural for him but appearing like from a ghost movie because of the odd angle that would be hard to get to by a normal person.

No way. There was no way he was going to live alone with a creep! Was karma paying back to him from all the girls he'd swooned and lies he'd told?! Please, no!

He wondered if it could get worse.

He saw the man wasn't wearing socks.

Oh yes.

A nightmare. Please no.

B opened the door, revealing a thankfully clean, dark room with closed curtains and scratched his neck. "Feel free to step in."

"B, I'll need to have a few words with you", Watari said. B nodded.

"Like the last seven times. I didn't expect this one to be an exception, hold no fear", he said, stepping out of the room. Watari turned the lights in the room on and motioned for Light to get in and unpack his suitcase. B tapped his shoulder with his long fingers.

"The bed closer to the window is mine, I'm afraid", he said. Light nodded as the door was closed, leaving him alone in the room.

He had a feeling that this B person wasn't going to be any less interesting than what he'd been through already within a day.

But he was also pretty sure that he was going to have some serious issues with him, he thought listening to the faint voices of what sounded like a lectured warning Watari was giving B, not really managing to make out the exact words.

Unfortunately for him, he was not wrong

* * *

**joutsenlauluja:** This is it, yay! Oh, we'll be having some _fun_ with B, I can promise…  
Isn't it… How should I express it?_ Interesting _situation… Light sharing a room with B… Oh my. I want to continue writing this as soon as possible…  
And about Light's codename! Ripped, yeah. Last evening, when we were going through the first chapter, I had this really bad joke that Light's codename should be Raped instead of Ripped… I don't really know what's so funny about it but oh my god, how we laughed… I mean, THINK, _"Are you alright, Raped?"_ XDDDDDDDD …………. And when I was at school today, Pandapuff sent me a text message… "Are you okay, Raped?" and I started laughing, sitting alone with my cell phone and EVERYONE looked at me like "WHATHE- oh her, she's always like that…"

**The Sacred Pandapuff:** You did that first. And I was depressed then and it made me chuckle. It was so nicely done.But anyway, you've probably listened enough of our bragging and all. Most of you probably skipped it. But we assure you it'll get interesting and hopefully worth the M rating…  
Feel free to review and stay tuned for more!


End file.
